vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man on Campus/Transcript
Doctor Maxfield's Lab :Dr. Maxfield: Preliminary report, subject 62547. opens a freezer and takes out a blood bag. Subject has transformed from human to vampire in approximately 14 days. is lying on a table with his hands bound in clamps. Dr. Maxfield starts blood transfusion. :Dr. Maxfield: Indicators predict a positive response to the first bag of undiluted Augustine blood. starts waking up and aggressively tries to free himself from the clamps. :Dr. Maxfield: Physical strength is an unforeseen side-effect. Terminating transfusion. vamps out, picks the blood bag, and starts drinking from it. :Dr. Maxfield: Activating emergency procedures. runs towards the emergency button but Jesse appears before him, vamps out and bites him. Caroline And Elena's Dorm Room records a video of herself on her cellphone. :Bonnie: Hi, Mom. I know we haven't seen each other, or talked in a while...so I wanted to make you a video update. I finally finished my whirlwind summer tour, got a new 'do and, I'm in college at Whitmore, where Grams taught. And this is my dorm! It's huge, right? It even has a fireplace! I mean, what dorm has a fireplace? door opens and Caroline and Elena enter. :Bonnie: Oh, here they are. Hey, guys! Say hi to my mom! and Elena get excited and wave to the camera. They're planning me a welcome party. Just something, just low-key. I miss you. Please come visit when you get a chance. I'll, um, talk to you soon. Bye! a kiss on the screen with her hand. :Elena (mimicking Bonnie): "By the way, Mom, I'm not a witch anymore, because I died and then came back from the Other Side." :Caroline: "Yeah, I'm this supernatural anchor that connects the two worlds together, so..." :Elena: "Technically, I'm a ghost, that people can still see, and touch, so..." :Bonnie: Okay, so I left out a detail...or two. I'll explain when she visits. How big is this party going to be? :Elena: Well, let's see. Silas and Tessa are gone, and you finally aren't. :Caroline: Which equals a massive cause for celebration! :Elena: Which equals a massive party. Hopefully. I mean, since each of us have only made one friend in college so far. :Caroline: And given that mine went radio silent after he kissed me, and yours was last seen at a tea party for a vampire-hating secret society. :Bonnie: Hmm...Augustine, right? The one who covered up your roommate's death and wants you kicked off from campus. girls give her a look. :Bonnie: What? I've kept up! The Other Side is boring. What else am I supposed to do? :Elena: All right. So, Augustine wants us gone. Who cares? It doesn't matter. It's not gonna happen. We're moving on with our lives, together, as functional vampires,—''towards Bonnie—a former witch, anchor-thing. I don't know. ''laugh And we have a party. :Caroline: With Jell-O shots. :Bonnie: at her cellphone Oh, shoot. Um, I have to go register for classes. and Elena share a look. :Bonnie: What?? :Caroline (and Elena): Nothing. turns around smiling. :Elena: a low voice Have fun registering. and Elena tease Bonnie, acting like they are making out. :Bonnie: Oh, my God! Oh, my God! leaves. the courtyard, Bonnie is seen passionately kissing Jeremy, as both sit on a bench situated nearby. :Jeremy (lets off on kissing Bonnie): Wait? Registering for classes? :Bonnie (having trouble choosing her words): I know. I-- She's-- I know I have Elena's blessing. I still don't need to rub it in her face the first day in the triple dorm room. :Jeremy: We could always sneak back to my place. :Bonnie: You mean, Damon's house? Jeremy While we're at it, why don't we just have sex in his bathtub. Maybe Katherine could watch? :Jeremy (kisses Bonnie): This hair, by the way, kind of hot. smiles at him, before an old woman catches her attention about twenty feet away from them. Jeremy catches Bonnie staring and glances in the same general direction, seeing nothing there. :Jeremy: You okay? :Bonnie: Yep. Gotta go to class. See you tonight? :Jeremy: Yep. kiss as Bonnie gets up to leave. walks away, with the woman still keenly watching her. As Bonnie wanders into a secluded region of campus, the woman appears right in front of her, startling her. :Old woman: I'm ready. grabs Bonnie's arm, causing her to sink to her knees, writhing in pain. The woman disappears. another region of campus, Elena is speaking on the phone to Damon. :Elena: Okay. I know this is going to sound lame, but-- :Damon: Anytime you start with "This is gonna sound lame," guess what? It is! :Elena: This is for Bonnie, and you had a really big part in bringing her back, so, I think you should come. looks across the lawn and sees Aaron. Oh! Wait. Hang on. Wait. :Elena (approaching Aaron): Hey! Aaron, hey! :Aaron: Hi. :Elena: Long time, no see. Hey. him a flyer You're coming. :Damon (listens in on the conversation through the phone): Who's Aaron? :Aaron (looks down at the flyer): Party in a dorm. No, thanks. :Elena: I know what you're doing. You like to push people away, but the thing is-- :Aaron (interrupting Elena): How do you know that about me? :Elena (appears confused): Because you told me at the costume ball realizing when I compelled it out of you. Okay. grabs Aaron by the shoulders, forcing him to meet her gaze, before she begins to compel him. :Elena: Forget I said that, forget that I know anything. We're starting over. You're coming to my party. There will be free beer, and it will be really good for you. :Aaron: See you then. :Elena: See you tonight! Aaron walks away, Elena picks up her conversation with Damon, breathing a sigh of relief that the situation with Aaron is under control. :Damon: Well, that was an embarrassingly close call. Maybe I should be there so you don't spill all of our secrets and make out with a moody mystery guy. :Elena: The only moody mystery guy that I want to make out with is you. Oh, and speaking of which, invite Stefan. :Damon: Speaking of moody, or making out? Either way, he'll never show. His memory is back, and he remembers he hates us. :Elena: Just try, okay? I bought bourbon, so he can just get drunk and hate us from afar. :Damon: Well, I'll be sure to relay the message. Salvatore Boarding House hangs up the phone. He walks into the library, where Stefan is sitting in front of the fireplace. :Damon (to Stefan): So apparently, we've been invited to a college party. back is turned to Damon. He doesn't move or say anything. Yeah, that was my first reaction too. Then, Elena promised a bottomless well of top-shelf alcohol. still says nothing, but the camera pans to him, revealing that he is shaking, sweating profusely and his fingers digging into the chair's arm rest. He is having flashbacks of his time sitting in the safe at the bottom of the quarry. :Damon: Stefan? voice brings him out of his hallucinations You...okay? :Stefan: Yeah, I'm fine. :Damon (noting that Stefan has a tight grip on the chair he's sitting in): How about my favorite reading chair? :Stefan (loosening his grip on the chair): Just tell Elena thanks, but I'm not really up for a party tonight. gets up to leave the room. Mystic Grill is sitting at the bar at the grill with a drink in her hand. Matt is behind the bar looking at his smartphone. :Katherine: slurs How about now? Matty Blue-Blue. I want another drink. :Matt: No! You're drunk and scaring the customers. :Katherine: You realize that every single time you say no, it just makes you hotter, right? is not paying attention to Katherine. Instead, he is watching the video of the cameras he set up at the Lockwood Mansion on his smartphone. :Katherine (visibly annoyed, but curious): What are you watching, some Czech reality show? :Matt (putting down the device): How'd you know it was Czech? :Katherine: Eye contact. We're getting started. shakes her glass at Matt, letting the ice cubes smack against the side of her glass. :Matt: You translate, you drink. hands her the device. In turn, he takes her glass. :Katherine: Okay. What the hell am I looking at here? :Matt: So, over the summer, I went to Prague, met a girl. She followed me back here. Then, her boyfriend put some kind of spirit thing in my head. :Katherine: Oh, dear. This is bad. :Matt: Why? watches the clip recorded by Matt of the Traveler inside of him, which says; "Someday, my friends will come looking for this blade. Protect it at all costs." Putting the device down, she taps on the glass so Matt pours some alcohol in it. :Katherine: Some guy named Kristof, he, um-- he activated you. :Matt: What do you mean "activated" me? :Katherine: He's a Traveler. Travelers are a faction of witches. They're big on spirit possession. You've got one inside of you. It's kind of like a human parasite that's hitching a ride in your brain. :Matt: So how the hell do I get it out of me? :Katherine: That girl, the one that followed you back from Prague, was she, um, I don't know, feisty, a little accent, ridiculously beautiful? :Matt: smiles Pretty much, yeah. Her name was Nadia. frowns. :Matt: What? You know her? :Katherine: You could say that. clears her throat. Caroline And Elena's Dorm and Caroline are getting ready for the party. :Elena (speaking to Caroline): I...uh...handed out all of the flyers. Oh, and Damon said he was going to try to bring Stefan. :Caroline: Funny. That sentiment implies that Damon is actually coming. phone rings. Elena picks it up. :Elena (looking at the caller ID): Hmm. Maybe a call from a mysteriously hot biology TA will help? hands the phone to Caroline, who proceeds to answer it. :Caroline (to Jesse): Well look who rose from the dead. :Jesse: I need your help. :Caroline: What happened, Jesse? :Jesse: Just come to my room, please. :Caroline: Okay...I'm coming, but what's going on? :Jesse: It's a long story. My roomate's going to be home. leaves the room without telling Elena what's going on. Jesse's Dorm Room Jesse's dorm room, he looks around, panicked. His roomate then begins to enter the room, revealing Aaron to be his roomate. :Aaron: Jesse! around for Jesse Jess, you home? is hiding behind the door and vamp speeds behind him, startling Aaron, who looks frightened. :Jesse: I'm sorry, man. bites hard into Aaron's neck, before Caroline enters the room and shoves Jesse away from him. Aaron falls to the ground unconscious. :Caroline (looking at Aaron on the floor): Oh, my God! looks at Aaron on the floor, before pushing Jesse against a wall. She once again peers at Aaron. :Caroline (turning back to Jesse): Who the hell turned you into a vampire? next scene begins slightly after the last one ended. Caroline and Jesse are discussing Jesse's time with Dr. Maxfield. Aaron is still unconscious but now lying on a sofa. :Jesse: It was torture. I was in a cell all day at at night, he would take me out and do experiments on me. :Caroline: What kind of experiments? :Jesse: I don't know. He would starve me and then inject me with some weird blood. What am I supposed to tell my parents? They left me all of these messages. They're wondering where the hell I am. :Caroline: You're going to call them and tell them that you lost your phone, but you're okay. Where's Wes now? :Jesse: I locked him in his lab after I attacked him. Honestly, the whole escape was kind of a blur. I wasn't exactly in my right mind. :Caroline: Well, you're new and you're hungry. enters the room. :Elena: Not for long. I brought our stash. opens up a small cooler full of blood bags. She takes one out and hands it to Jesse. :Elena: How are you doing? :Jesse: Our stash? You're a vampire too? :Elena: You say it like it's a bad thing. First rule of being a vampire is realizing how awesome you are. opens the blood bag and starts drinking from it. :Elena (glancing over at an unconscious Aaron): How's he doing? :Caroline: He's alright. He's alive. approaches Aaron. She begins to bite her wrist to give him her blood. :Caroline: Elena, wait. I was thinking that Jesse could do it. Jesse You're a vampire now. You may have hurt him, but you can also heal him with your blood. grabs Jesse's arm, biting into him. She guides Jesse over to Aaron and feeds him his blood, watching as Aaron begins to awake - with his neck wound closing up. :Jesse: Holy crap. That is insane. :Caroline (to Elena): You want to teach him about compulsion? smiles at Caroline. Mystic Grill at the grill, Stefan is sitting at a table by himself, before Katherine approaches him. :Katherine: Hey stranger! over a bottle of alcohol Lookie what I stole. :Stefan: Knock yourself out. gets up to leave. :Katherine: Hey! Come on! Please. Just have one drink with me? Please. Stefan, I've had a bad...hesitates...year, really. And it would be nice to have a friendly face. sighs, but agrees to have a drink with Katherine. He sits back down. :Stefan: One pity drink. :Katherine: See? The universe at work. I don't know if you know this, but our doppelgänger stars are fated to be together. So, like it or not, you're going to end up with someone who looks like me. Although, the universe seems to have all of its eggs in the Elena basket; but at this point, I don't really blame it. takes another shot. :Stefan: What is wrong with you? :Katherine: Other than the joint pain, the receding gums, and the fact that I have to pee every five minutes, I'm dandy. But hey! Enough about me. Why are you all by your lonesome? :Stefan: So I could avoid talking to anyone. :Katherine (laughs): Well, if you did want to talk to someone, I'm right here. And, uhh, let's be honest, I'm wasted, so I'm not going to remember. takes another shot. :Stefan: Look, I thought that killing Silas would allow me to move on with my life, but I was wrong. I spent my summer locked in a safe. One minute, I think I'm fine, and the next, I feel like I'm dying all over again. :Katherine: Oooohh. Classic PTSD. You survived a pretty traumatic event, and now you're back, and you've got nothing but free time to just relive that terrible experience in the safe. Well, allow me to give your life purpose. Help me with one little favor? :Stefan: Should've known this was gonna come around to you needing something from me. :Katherine: I'm just trying to help. What would I know about post-traumatic stress? I only had my newborn ripped from my arms by my judgmental father. Then, I had to run five hundred years after my entire family had been slaughtered by a psychopath, but hey! That didn't have any lingering side-effects. gets up to leave. Stefan grabs her arm as she rushes past him. :Stefan: Okay. Okay. All right. What do you need? enters offscreen. :Nadia: I thought you never wanted to see me again? Why did you call me? :Katherine: Stefan, I'd like you to meet Nadia Petrova, my daughter. Caroline And Elena's Dorm Bonnie's "welcome home" party, many people have gathered in the dorm. Bonnie is chatting with Jesse. :Jesse: So, your mom's like me too? :Bonnie: Yeah, yeah. Long story. She's, uh, surviving fine. You'll be great. :Jesse: Your eyes keep scanning the room. You afraid I'm going to go vampire postal on the fourth-floor freshmen? :Bonnie: No. I'm sorry. I'm just looking for my-- I'm not sure what he is, actually. :Jesse: Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? :Bonnie: He's my best friend's little brother. He's still in high school and I-- I think I'm madly in love with him! is at a table in another part of the room. She's manning the punch bowl. :Elena: You been keeping an eye on Jesse? :Caroline: Yep. I've been teaching him the art of sublimating vampire hunger via grain alcohol. :Elena: And I sent Damon to question Wes. :Caroline: You realize that Damon's going to kill Wes, right? :Elena: He's not going to kill him. He's getting information. :Caroline: You realize you're wrong, right? :Elena: Okay. Look. I know you're not crazy about Damon and I being together-- :Caroline: No. No. It's fine. I'm fine with you two being together, as long as you can acknowledge the kind of person you are with. Doctor Maxfield's Lab has Dr. Maxfield tied up in his lab. Damon is going through the things in his refrigerator. :Dr. Maxfield: What do you want? :Damon: What I want is to be drinking copious quantities of booze and making out with my girlfriend, but unfortunately, I can't do that until I get a bunch of answers out of you. door Whoa! :Dr. Maxfield: Careful with those! :Damon: These? holds up a tray of vials from the refrigerator. These, right here? What? I mean, we're on a college campus, right? Full of students? I mean, I can't imagine an M.D. with a bunch of infectious diseases just lying around. :Dr. Maxfield: M.D. PhD. I'm a researcher. :Damon: That explains it. I know a lot of people like you. Science over medicine, right? Let me guess. You use these his attention to the material he pulled out of the neighboring fridge on your little vampire lab rats, don'tcha? refuses to answer Damon's question. :Damon: Not in the mood to talk? Fair enough. selects a vial of something on the table. :Damon: We're going to play a little game, where I inject you with whatever the hell "necrotizing fasciitis" is. :Dr. Maxfield: It's a flesh-eating bacteria. :Damon: Gross. So, I'm going to do that and I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions, and if you answer me correctly, I'm going to give you some of my delicious vampire blood and we'll heal you on up. If you don't answer me correctly, we're just gonna have to see how much flesh these little guys can eat. injects Dr. Maxfield with necrotizing fasciitis. Mystic Grill Stefan and Nadia are all hanging out in the storage room at the Grill. :Stefan: Just out of morbid curiosity, which one of you is younger? :Katherine (and Nadia): I am. :Stefan: Right. enters the room, carrying a blade in his hand. :Matt: Okay. So here's the knife the Traveler left behind with me. Now, what are we doing in here? :Katherine: Take a seat, Matt. sits down. Katherine takes the blade from him and heads back toward Nadia. :Nadia: This is ridiculous. walks up to Matt and puts her hand on his face. :Nadia: Vyjde. "come forth". closes his eyes. He opens them and they're black, then he closes and opens them. His eyes are normal. :Stefan: What the hell was that? :Katherine: She's calling on Matt's passenger. and the Traveler, Gregor, begin speaking in Czech. :Gregor: Czech. What am I doing here? :Nadia: Czech. It's okay, sweetheart. - in Matt's body - tries to rise out of his seat. Stefan helps guide him back into it. :Stefan: Easy. Easy. :Katherine: Hello, Gregor. I'm Nadia's mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. :Gregor: What do you want? :Katherine: Here's the thing. Nadia is my only child. So naturally, I'm suspicious of anyone who wants to date her. Why don't you tell us the real reason why you're in Mystic Falls? :Gregor: To track and kill Silas. :Katherine: Hmmm. So, it has absolutely nothing to do with this? raises the blade. :Gregor: How did you get that? stands up but Stefan keeps his hands on his shoulders. :Stefan: I would much rather be getting drunk right now, so why don't you stop wasting our time, and tell us what you're doing here? takes the blade from Katherine and holds it to Matt's neck. :Gregor: Fine. After Silas was dead, I was meant to kill her. to Katherine. :Katherine: I didn't see that one coming. :Nadia: You were using me to get to her? Why? Why would you kill her? :Gregor: That's what the Travelers want. I don't question my orders. :Katherine: See why I don't want you dating my daughter? Because Travelers are ruthless, manipulative, hypocrites. I know to Nadia, because your grandfather was one. stabs Matt/Gregor with the knife. As he slumps down, a shocked Nadia makes her way toward him. :Stefan: What did you just do? :Katherine: Give it a rest. Matt will be fine. Gregor, on the other hand, not so much. I just expelled his spirit. There's a reason why he wanted this knife so badly. It's the only thing that will truly kill a passenger. looks angrily at Katherine. Doctor Maxfield's Lab is tied to the gurney, sweating profusely and looking really ill. :Damon: Turning a kid into a vampire so you can experiment on him? Harsh. What is it about this place that turns people into mad scientists? :Dr. Maxfield: Human trials are a vital part of modern medicine. :Damon: Yeah, but don't people usually volunteer or sign waivers? Maybe get some dough for tuition? continues looking through the vials he collected earlier. :Dr. Maxfield: Sometimes you do what's necessary for the greater good. :Damon: I'm not the greatest guy in the world, but sounds like some Mengele-level crap that you're spouting out. So I gotta ask, what is your greater good? pulls the cap off from a needle. Dr. Maxfield looks at him questioningly. :Damon (showing him the vial): Rabies. Sounds fun, doesn't it? And appropriate, given the circumstances. looking pleased with himself, injects Dr. Maxfield with a vial of rabies. Caroline And Elena's Dorm is socializing with people at the party, until the old woman who touched her earlier yet again catches her eye. The room goes dark, the music starts to fade, and Bonnie walks toward her. :Bonnie: You doing okay? :Old woman: Am I on the famous Other Side? :Bonnie: You are. What, um...what got you here? :Old woman: I died. :Bonnie: laughs No. I mean, what were you? :Old woman: A witch. What are you? :Bonnie: The Anchor to the Other Side. Every supernatural being that dies passes through me. :Old woman: That doesn't seem like it would be a lot of fun for you. :Bonnie: It's better than being dead. I'm so sorry. That was such a stupid thing to say. old woman laughs. :Old woman: It's okay, honey. Dying wasn't fun, but then you felt my pain, so I guess you know that. Sorry! But, you know what? The pain's gone now, and seeing a friendly face over here certainly doesn't hurt. and the old lady hold hands and laugh together until Jeremy makes contact with Bonnie, bringing her back into the realm of the living. :Jeremy: Sorry. Pretty much had to wrestle Elena to get her to give me these. Bonnie's distance. You okay? :Bonnie: Yeah. I think I am. :Jeremy: Good. I'm gonna need you to come with me. :Bonnie: Where are we going? :Jeremy: To register for classes. another area of the room, Caroline is dancing with Jesse. She caresses his hand with hers. :Jesse: That feels amazing. :Caroline: That's one of the other fun side effects. Everything is heightened. :Jesse: So, that feeling never goes away? :Caroline: Nope. Doctor Maxfield's Lab Maxfield is still tied up to a gurney, Damon sits in front of him. :Damon: Well, rabies was a bust. throws away the needle. I guess I'll find something a little more immediate. looks for more vials. :Dr. Maxfield: I wanted to turn Jesse into a new kind of vampire. :Damon: Well, that's awfully ambitious of you. looking at vials. :Dr. Maxfield: I am awfully smart. rolls back on his chair to face Wes. He shows him a little glass vial with some liquid inside. :Damon: Ebola. Maxfield flinches. Why? :Dr. Maxfield: looking at Damon insert a needle in the vial containing the ebola virus. Your kind is dangerous to humans. You're dangerous because we're your food source. I want to change that. Caroline And Elena's Dorm is about to kiss Caroline but he pulls back. :Caroline: What? :Jesse: Last time I kissed you, you got all weird, and it was awkward, and-- interrupts Jesse by grabbing him by the neck and kissing him long and hard. Doctor Maxfield's Lab :Dr. Maxfield: If vampires don't need to feed on humans, they're no longer a threat. :Damon: I'm not buying the good doctor bit. slams his fist on the table. :Dr. Maxfield: Human blood will only satiate Jesse temporarily until he gets a taste of what he really craves. :Damon: Well, what exactly does he really crave? Caroline And Elena's Dorm at the party, Jesse is kissing Caroline's neck, then he starts kissing her but he vamps out and bites her on the lip. :Caroline: Ow! You bit me. turns away from her, still vamped out, veins creeped up his red eyes. He controls it down. :Caroline: Hey. You okay? :Jesse: Yeah. I just got to get out of here. :Caroline: Jesse... Elena is giving Jell-O shots to the party-goers when Aaron walks in. He smiles and approaches Elena. :Aaron: Okay. So this isn't the lamest party that I've ever been to. :Elena: Aaron, hey. You made it. :Aaron: Barely. I think I fell asleep. I just woke up. :Elena: Weird. Well, this will make it better. offers him a Jell-O shot. :Aaron: Oh. Now I know why Wes told me to stay away from you. Cheers. both take the shots. :Aaron: Mmm. You're trouble. :Elena: So, hey. How do you know Wes anyway? :Aaron: He's my legal guardian. :Elena: Really? :Aaron: Mm-hmm. :Elena: What about your parents? :Aaron: Uh, dead. :Elena: Mine, too. Birth and adoptive. :Aaron: Whoa. Dark. No offense, but usually, I'm the biggest freak in the room. sits on the staircase and Elena joins him. :Aaron: So how'd it happen? :Elena: Uh, our car went over a bridge. I lived, they didn't. :Aaron: Hmm. :Elena: You? :Aaron: I was six, and we went camping, and I woke up to the sound of my mom screaming. I went to check it out, and I saw blood everywhere. They had bite marks all over their neck. :Elena: Bite marks? :Aaron: Yeah. They said a bear got into the camp. So I shuffled around distant relatives for a while. Eventually, Wes took me in. So Wes is the closest thing to family I have left. :Elena: Wow. I think both need another Jell-o shot. I'll be right back. I'm glad that you came. :Aaron: Yeah. Me, too. stand up. Caroline meets her. :Caroline: Hey. Have you seen Jesse? :Elena: No. tries to go around Caroline. :Caroline: Wait. Where are you going? :Elena: To call Damon, to make sure that he doesn't kill Dr. Wes. Mystic Grill is at the bar and he takes a shot. Then, he starts having flashbacks of drowning in the safe at the quarry. He's still holding the shot glass with a tight grip. He feels dizzy and closes his eyes, he sees himself in the safe and he squeezes and breaks the shot glass in his hand accidentally. He looks at his hand and it's covered in the broken glass mixed with blood. He drops the bloody broken glass on the bar and heads outside. He walks through the back door. He's panting and feeling like he's dying all over again. Katherine walks on him. :Katherine: There you are. :Stefan: Get away from me. starts to walk away from her. She follows him, curious as to what's going on. He's still having flashbacks. :Katherine: Stefan, you're okay. Relax. super-speeds and grabs Katherine by the neck. :Stefan: I can't do that. Do you understand me? :Katherine: You have two options, Stefan. You either deal with this now, or you run, but either way, it's gonna catch up to you. tightens his grip. I can't breathe, Stefan. keeps getting flashbacks of his drowning. :Katherine: Stefan, tell me the name of the first person that you kill...ahh...killed. Mmm. Name him. :Stefan: Gius...Giuseppe Salvatore. :Katherine: And the next? starts to relax his grip a little bit. Focus on the name. :Stefan: Thomas Fell. :Katherine: See? You're in control, on solid ground. You're not drowning. You're not dying. Name them. :Stefan: Honoria Fell, Marianna Lockwood, Christopher Gilbert, lets go of Katherine. Margaret Forbes. :Katherine: See? I told you I knew what I was doing. :Stefan: Thank you. gives Stefan a nod. Then, Nadia walks outside as well. :Nadia: You're right. Gregor is dead. Happy now? :Katherine: You deserve better, Nadia. :Nadia: Rot in hell. leaves. Doctor Maxfield's Lab scene cuts between Damon and Elena on the phone. :Elena: Jesse feeds on...vampires? :Damon: That's what Doogie said, and apparently once he starts, he can't stop. :Elena: Hey. Um, the fact that he told you this means that he's still alive, right? :Damon: As of now. :Elena: Good. Please don't kill him, Damon. doesn't respond. Damon, tell me that you won't kill him. :Damon: Okay, okay, okay. I won't kill him. Bye. hang up. He continues to talk to Wes. Problem is I know people like you a lot better than you realize. If I let you live, you're just gonna do it again. You're gonna turn another vampire, you're gonna do another experiment. The only way to really handle you is just to snuff you out. You're lucky I don't feel like burying a body. cuts his wrist and offers it to Wes. He's about to drink his blood when Jesse storms in. :Jesse: What the hell did you do to me? :Damon: Easy there, killer. :Jesse: Wasn't bad enough that you locked me up and poked me full of needles? Now I want to feed on the girl I like? :Dr. Maxfield: You feed on monsters, Jesse. notices Damon's cut wrist. He smells the blood and vamps out. He goes to attack Damon but he holds him by the neck. :Damon: In case Professor Forbes forgot to tell you in your training, sweetie, I'm a lot older than you, and that means I'm a lot stronger than you. :Dr. Maxfield: Actually that's not one hundred percent accurate. vamps out even deeper and pushes Damon through the glass door and they fall on the hallway, Jesse on top of Damon and him fighting him back. In vamp-speed, Damon pushes him away, they both stand up, but Jesse is also really fast and has Damon against the wall. :Damon: What the hell did they do to you? pulls out his fangs and with a roar, he bites Damon's neck. :Jesse: Raaaah! :Damon: Aah! are struggling, Jesse still attached to Damon's neck, when Elena walks in and sees them. :Elena: Damon! of doing something, Elena stands there and tries to talk Jesse out of it. Jesse, Jesse, let go. Jesse! :Damon: weaker He's gonna tear my head off. Elena, please. super speeds to grab a wooden piece from the broken door on the floor and stabs Jesse in the back at the same time as Caroline walks in. :Caroline: No! No! looks back at Caroline and kind of regrets what she's done. Jesse falls on the floor and Caroline goes to help him. Elena goes to help Damon. :Caroline: No, Jesse! Jesse, come here. Hold on. Hold on. Just stay with me, please. Jesse, just stay with me, please. has Jesse's head on her lap. He dies. No. is upset and looks at Elena. What did you do? :Elena: He was gonna kill Damon-- :Caroline: But we promised that we would help him. :Damon: She didn't have a choice, all right? Once he had the taste of vampire blood, there was nothing stopping him. Go ask Dr. Frankenstein. I'll go deal with him. lets go of Elena and heads back into the lab. Ugh! turns to Caroline. :Elena: Caroline, I'm so sorry. I-- :Caroline: Yeah. Me, too. Because the Elena that I used to know would have given Jesse a chance. looks hurt. Mystic Grill no one left at the bar and Stefan is taking his last drink of the night. When he leaves the money on the bar and starts to get ready to head outside, he sees a note inside a waitress' order pad holder. He notices that it's directed at Nadia, so he picks it out and starts to read it. While Katherine's voice narrates the letter, the scene cuts to Katherine in present time, outside, standing at the edge of a clock tower. She contemplates the park at night. :Katherine: voiceover Dear Nadia, sorry I had to kill your boyfriend, but it was the motherly thing to do. Suicide, however, not very motherly of me. I ran from my enemies for 500 years, and then one day, I stopped. Now a new enemy wants me dead. Sure I could run from the Travelers, but there's still one enemy that I can never escape—time. puts one foot away from the edge, about to jump, but she gets scared and backs out, taking a deep breath. :Katherine: voiceover So call it pride or vanity, but after the life that I've led, I refuse to drift off into the sunset. Good-bye, Nadia. turns her back away from the edge and lets herself free-fall on her back. She falls from the tall tower and then...She opens her eyes to find out she's still alive, in Stefan's arms. :Stefan: What are you doing? gets off Stefan's arms and gets back on her feet. :Katherine: I told you: You either face your problems, or you run. I chose option three. :Stefan: And what problem has you jumping off of a clock tower? :Katherine: I'm dying, Stefan. I'm dying of old age. I don't know. The cure did something to speed up the entire mortifying process. :Stefan: his hand on her cheek Hey. You're Katherine Pierce. Suck it up. starts to walk away and she turns around to look in his direction and kind of smiles. Hotel Room is trying to light some candles with a lighter, unsuccessfully. Jeremy walks in the room. :Bonnie: I'll admit it. I miss magic. approaches her from behind. :Jeremy: Step away from the candles. puts the lighter on the table and turns around to face Jeremy. He holds her by her waist and kisses her. He grabs Bonny by her legs, wrapping them around his waist and sits her on the bed. She opens his shirt and pulls it off of him, throwing it on the floor. She stands up, kissing him, and turn him around so he's sitting in the bed. She's starting to get undressed when she looks over Jeremy's shoulder, something catching her eye. :Bonnie: Oh, my God. I think Jesse's dead. looks around, but doesn't see anything. :Jeremy: What? lets go of Jeremy and go towards Jesse. She stands in front of him. :Jesse: I'm not ready. I don't want this. grabs Bonnie by her arms as he passes through the Other Side, and she bends over in pain and screaming. :Bonnie: Ahhh! Ohhhh! goes to help her. :Jeremy: Bonnie, what's going on? Bonnie! pain goes away and she faces Jeremy. What was that? :Bonnie: I'm the anchor to the Other Side, Jer. Every supernatural being that dies has to pass through me. :Jeremy: How often does that happen? doesn't respond hinting that it happens a lot. Why-- why didn't you tell me? :Bonnie: I'm back, here, touching you. We knew there would be consequences. Just kiss me. :Jeremy: What? :Bonnie: Kiss me. kiss. :Bonnie: You and me. This, this is worth it. Any consequence is worth this. lies in bed while they keep deepening the kiss. Caroline And Elena's Dorm and Caroline are cleaning up after the party. :Caroline: I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. It was out of line. It just sucks, you know, cause Jesse was one of the good ones. :Elena: I know, and I wouldn't have killed him if I could have done something. He was dangerous. I need you to believe that. doesn't respond and keeps on cleaning up. I need you to believe me when I tell you that Caroline. :Caroline: I believe you, okay? I believe you want to celebrate the fact that we can go to school and function like regular freshmen. I get that. I want that, too, but, Elena, when are you gonna figure out that the outside world is not nearly as dangerous as the person you're inviting into your own bedroom? :Elena: sarcastically Wow! Why don't you tell me how you really feel? :Caroline: The day that I stop telling you is the day that we're no longer best friends, and I hope that day never comes. walks away. Doctor Maxfield's Lab tied up to the gurney, Wes looks at Damon who is still looking at vials. He has a scalpel that he's using to cut the rubber that is holding him to the gurney. :Dr. Maxfield: If you're gonna do this, I'd much rather prefer a bullet through the brain. :Damon: Actually I'm gonna wait until I can compel all this out of your head. grabs the tray of vials and walks up to the refrigerator. He opens the door and sees a blood bag. Curious, he grabs it. :Damon: What the hell's that? Why does this say 12144? :Dr. Maxfield: What do you care? :Damon: Because I was 21051. :Dr. Maxfield: 21051. Hang on. You were an Augustine vampire? starts having some blurry flashbacks; he appears to be strapped down, bleeding from his eye, a bloody latex-gloved figure standing over him. :Damon: Augustine. I haven't heard that name in decades. Vampire lab rats, coded subject names. I thought you guys shut down 60 years ago. :Dr. Maxfield: You thought wrong. throws the blood bag back in the fridge and slams the door shut. :Damon: You know how I said I wasn't gonna kill you? I lied. starts filling up a syringe from a vial. Wes quickly cuts loose and tries to run away. Damon super speeds and grabs him, but Wes had made it to a red button on the wall, which he presses and it releases a gas from above filling up the lab. Damon falls to the ground coughing. :Dr. Maxfield: Atomized vervain. When working with vampires, you can never be too careful. I'm sure Augustine will be thrilled to have you back. scene cuts to Damon in a cell. He starts having blurrier and blurrier flashbacks. He sees on the stone wall the initials D. S. carved on it, and under them, the number '53'. The flashbacks become clearer of Damon strapped to a lab bed, blood on his head. See More Category:Episode Transcripts